


I Left My Heart In Moscow

by harold_theyrelesbians



Category: Hobbs & Shaw (2019)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:00:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22367563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harold_theyrelesbians/pseuds/harold_theyrelesbians
Summary: As soon as her brother mentioned Moscow, Hattie knew this would be a difficult reunion.(AU ish)
Relationships: Margarita | Madame M/Hattie Shaw
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

Deckard takes the lead, as he always does. _He's probably still trying trying to impress Hobbs,_ Hattie muses.

As soon as her brother mentioned Moscow, she knew this would be a difficult reunion. It had been months since she'd seen M, yet it felt like years.

Hattie couldn't tell if it was the virus circulating in her system that was making the blood pulsate in her veins, or if it was the thought of seeing her again. She hadn't left on bad terms, but she had left. MI6 had needed her, and now she was in this mess. They were nearing the front door of M's mansion, Deckard in front with a confused Hobbs and a wavering Hattie following behind.

The sheer magnificence of M's passion for everything never ceased to amaze Hattie. M needed so much, filling her heart with stolen diamonds and precious artefacts. She had reminded Hattie often that there was one remaining prize she longed for. To fill her heart completely, she wanted Hattie. 

And what Madame M wanted, she got. It had been a long couple of months for both of them, and Hattie's apprehension began to turn into an anticipation that made her fingertips tingle.

Ignoring the increasingly confused look Hobbs sent her way, she took a deep breath as her brother knocked on the door.

-

A range of emotions flickered across M's face as her eyes landed on Hattie. She was scanning her for injuries, Hattie could tell, making her increasingly aware of the bruises forming on her hairline. She had tried to wash away the blood at the airport, but traces of it still lingered across her body - on the scratches on her face and arms. It could have been worse, that man did throw her out of a window.

"Shaw." Was the first word that fell from M's lips. Hattie suppressed a smirk as M walked with purpose around Deckard, and straight to Hattie. 

Hattie barely noticed her brother's grunt of surprise at being ignored by a female woman. M held all her attention. She was captured once more by the slight sway of her hips, and the dark beauty of her hair flowing over the guns proudly sitting on her belt. M paused for a moment in front of Hattie, holding her gaze with storm-filled eyes.

"Hattie.." She murmured, and then she was kissing her.

"Nah, I do not wanna see that." Deckard grunted, before leaving them to it as he stepped into another room. Hobbs went to follow him, but not before releasing a low whistle at the sight in front of him. Definitely a surprise.

Although it pained her to do so, Hattie pulled away from M slightly, and rested their foreheads together. 

"I'm sorry." Hattie began, blinking back the tears that were threatening to spill. M's eyebrows creased in concern, and she brushed Hattie's bruised hairline with tender fingers.

"What trouble have you brought this time, darling?" M asked, her voice sending shivers down Hattie's weary spine.

"I heard about the virus, and your team?" She continued to probe gently, aware of the heaviness in Hattie's shoulders.

"Shouldn't believe everything you hear." Hattie murmured, her mouth quirking slightly.

M frowned and pulled away further, so she could take Hattie in completely. _Her Hattie was here._

"I've been worried about you." She murmured to Hattie, suddenly aware of the trembling in Hattie's fingers. Something was definitely wrong.

"What is it, Hattie?" She asked, her eyes searching Hattie's desperately.

"I had to inject myself with the virus." Hattie said bluntly, wincing as M's eyes grew wide at her revelation.

"How long?" M demanded. Hattie told her. She told her about Deckard's plan, the risks and the unlikeliness of their success. All M could think about was the virus in her lover's bloodstream, it made her gut clench and seize. She was about to say something more, before Deckard called them impatiently into the other room. They needed a plan.

-

M could tell Hattie was exhausted. The virus in her bloodstream may still be in the capsules for now, but it was still taking its toll on her. Deckard seemed unaware, or in denial. To be honest, he seemed more engaged with bickering with Hobbs than watching his sister. _She never did like him fussing over her,_ M mused. They're going over the plan and Hattie starts to wobble slightly. Concern seizes M's heart and she subtly moves Hattie towards a chair, ignoring her protests. Deckard pauses his speech detailing the plan, and throws a worried glance in Hattie's direction as she slumps into the chair and closes her eyes for a moment. He locks eyes with M, before continuing.

-

They have a plan, and it might work. Hattie makes this small amount of hope her lifeline, pulling her back towards M's arms. They're alone again now, Deckard is off somewhere probably arguing (not flirting) with Hobbs, leaving Hattie with M.

"If this goes South.." She begins, looking at M with sad eyes.

"No, darling I'm not having this conversation with you. Don't you dare give up, not on me." M interrupts her, with matching sadness in her eyes.

She silences Hattie's protests and pulls her closer, never wanting to let go.

-

All too quickly it's the morning, and M has to give Hattie over to that awful man. _It's part of the plan,_ she keeps telling herself. She had to force herself to release her grip on Hattie's arm, and watch as he took her away.

Hattie promised to come back to her, but she was never very good at keeping her promises.

Things always get complicated with Hattie, but M wouldn't have it any other way. Well, maybe except without the virus running through Hattie's veins, that was definitely something she could live without.

M wrapped her arms around herself as she watched Deckard and Hobbs leave not long after, still bickering between them. She knew Deckard would do everything to bring his sister back.

M hoped he would be enough.


	2. Chapter 2

M was frustrated. She had nearly worn the carpet away from her pacing, and it was a very expensive carpet.

She looked at the watch on her elegant wrist. Hattie had six hours until the virus destroyed everything. M needed to help.

-

_Samoa._

Hattie could honestly say she’d never seen anything like it. Samoa was incredible, but she wasn’t exactly in a position to appreciate it right now.

She had watched the sunrise with Hobbs by her side. He had tried to lighten her mood a little, and shift the weight from her shoulders but without much success. It could have been the last sunset she’d ever see. She had felt a sudden urge to see M again as that thought crossed her mind. Clenching her fists, she pushed her longing away and turned back to where the men were preparing to fight. It was selfish of her to wish M could be with her, in this mess.

She had reprogrammed the weapons of Brixton’s men, but that would only give them six minutes of an equal fight. Hattie wasn’t exactly filled with optimism at their chances.

Jonah was still working on the machine to extract the virus from her body. If he wasn’t finished in time, Hattie knew what she had to do. She knew neither Deckard or Hobbs would be able to do it, she’d have to do it herself. It was no contest, her life to save millions. That didn’t mean she wasn’t scared though. She had never felt fear so intense and consuming before, it felt like she was drowning.

All she could do now was wait, and try to swallow her fear. She tried not to think of M. She failed.

-

Hattie was tired. She felt empty and numb, as if the virus had absorbed everything within her. Sweat plastered her forehead, and she reached out with a trembling hand towards the nearby table. She managed somehow to lower herself down to the floor without falling. 

“Hat? You okay?” Deckard grunted, fear flickering across his stoic face.

She looked at her brother skeptically, biting back a sarcastic comment. Hattie was about to reply before an immense pain flashed across her vision and forced her to squeeze her eyes shut. If she hadn’t already been on the floor, she probably would’ve collapsed. She groaned in pain, Deckard lunged towards her. With her eyes still shut, she could feel her brothers arms holding her up as best she could.

“How long for the machine, Jonah?” He yelled, causing Hobbs to run into the room.

Hattie winced again as Deckard’s shout thundered through her skull. It bounced around her head and until it was all she could hear. Heat surged through her, such warmth that she thought it would melt her bones. She tried to open her eyes, and managed to see blurry figures crouched over her. They soon disappeared and her eyes were forced shut again. 

Deckard held her in his arms as she lost consciousness.

“Hattie?” he murmured, a mixture of emotions crossing his face.

He looked up as he heard someone enter, hoping it would be Hobbs bringing news of Jonah’s progress. Deckard blinked against the sun and then in surprise as his eyes met M’s across the bunker. As soon as M took in the scene in front of her, she ran to Hattie’s side, ignoring Deckard’s questions concerning her sudden arrival.

“I thought we still had time, before the virus…” She began, turning to Deckard with desperate eyes as she stroked Hattie’s brow.

Before he could answer, Hobbs returned with Jonah.

“I’ve done it!” Jonah roared in triumph. Then his eyes widened as he saw Hattie slumped in Deckard and M’s arms. 

“Shit.” Hobbs muttered under his breath, his grin also dropping.

“Can you hold her up? This is going to hurt.” Jonah grimaced, moving towards them with the machine in his hands.

M suppressed a shudder at his words, Hattie was already in so much pain. She bit down on her lip as she and Deckard moved Hattie into a better position. Hattie’s eyes flickered and she groaned again.

“Hat? Brace yourself.” Deckard said briskly. He shared a look with M, and then Jonah attached the tube from the machine onto Hattie’s trembling hand.

Hattie’s eyes flew open and she convulsed in her brother’s arms. Her jaw was clenched tight with effort as her entire body seared with pain. 

“How long will it take?” M asked, forcing herself to look at Hattie’s face which was twisted in pain.

“Half an hour.” Jonah replied. 

Suddenly an explosion sounded outside, Brixton’s men had triggered the alarms. Deckard and M shared another look. Hobbs watched as they made a silent agreement, leaving M to protect Hattie whilst they went outside to fight. 

M gathered Hattie tighter into her arms. The pain didn’t seem as intense now, and Hattie had begun to breathe normally. Slowly, her eyes flickered open again and confusion slid over her features.

“M?” She rasped.

“I’m here darling, just keep breathing for me.” M replied, silencing Hattie’s questions for now. She was hoping Hattie’s strength would return at least a little, as she threw a concerned glance to the fight outside.

-

Hattie seemed to be getting a little stronger, and rose from the floor with trembling legs and M’s assistance. M updated her on what was happening, and had to increase her grip on Hattie’s arm to stop her going to join the fight.

“You’re in no state to be fighting.” She told her firmly, and for once Hattie agreed. 

Once she was convinced Hattie wouldn’t run into the fight, M let go of her arm and they both searched the bunker for weapons. Hattie missed the contact immediately, but decided to focus on finding something to protect them both with. 

Hattie returned empty handed, and they were left only with what M had brought with her. One gun each to protect against an invasion.

_Great._


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A final chapter that ended up way longer than intended. x

_Hattie returned empty handed, and they were left only with what M had brought with her. One gun each to protect against an invasion._

_Great._

_-_

Hattie’s head was still spinning. The pain had lessened, but her blood still fizzled and burned in her veins. She fired again, at the men running into the room. She was running out of bullets.

She threw a weary glance at M, trying not to get distracted. M was beautiful, she fought with such grace. The men kept coming.

Hattie had a feeling they weren’t going to win this one. She wished M hadn’t followed her here. They locked eyes across the room, M could see the heaviness still present in Hattie’s movements. She knew they were running out of time, even though the virus had stopped spreading. 

Suddenly the men stopped shooting at them, but kept their guns trained on the two women. Hattie felt the air scramble from her lungs as Brixton marched towards them, his arms swinging confidently by his sides.

“Well, isn’t this cosy.” He snarled, anger flashing in his eyes at the sight of M, though he had already realised she had betrayed him.

Neither Hattie or M replied, both feeling too far from each other, just out of reach. 

Multiple things happened next, all at once, and Hattie found herself thrown to the hard concrete as dark spots began to cloud her vision. She could hear M snarling at Brixton as someone held her back. Hattie couldn’t make out the words. Brixton was talking at her as well, but her ears were ringing.

M struggled against the vice-like grip on her arms. Brixton was standing over Hattie, who didn’t look strong enough to get back up. M felt her heart shatter and anger surge through her. Hattie looked so pale, but her jaw was still clenched firmly despite the lack of focus in her eyes. M realised with a smirk that Hattie couldn’t hear Brixton, he was monologuing to the air.

M decided to ignore him, focussing instead on the curls that framed Hattie’s face. They were slightly stained with blood, but M still longed to feel them against her fingertips. Hattie seemed to notice the weight of her gaze, as her eyes flickered over to M’s with an increasing clarity visible within them. This filled M with a small amount of optimism. Hattie seemed to be gradually recovering her strength, her hand creeping towards the brick lying behind her.

They nodded silently and discreetly at each other, and then they began to move. At exactly the same time, M stamped on the foot of the man who had been holding her and Hattie shoved the brick into Brixton’s leg. M managed to take down most of the men around her, whilst Hattie continued to struggle against Brixton.

Hattie swerved Brixton’s punches effectively, but with none of her usual grace. Her eyes bounced around the room, searching for something to use against him. His strength seemed unbreakable, she knew even her brother and Hobbs together had struggled to beat him and they hadn’t recently had a virus running through their veins. She stumbled backwards as he lunged towards her again, just managing to avoid a heavy swing of his fist. 

M glanced around her, she was surrounded by the unconscious forms of Brixton’s men. She looked up, seeing Hattie narrowly miss another hit from Brixton. He was getting increasingly frustrated. M could see the anger seething through him, pushing his fists towards the woman she loved. Then he stopped.

Hattie frowned at his pause in movements, wary of a change in tactic. She could tell he was getting angry, and was trying to use it against him.

Suddenly he reached for his gun and everything stopped. Hattie’s eyes widened, expecting to be looking down the barrel. Her stomach churned as he turned back around, towards M.

_No._

Hattie didn’t have time to think. She didn’t even have a spare second to look at M again. She only had time to lunge forward, putting herself between the gun and the woman she loved.

Hattie heard the gunshot, and felt the impact knock the breath from her again. She heard different voices shouting. Deckard and Hobbs must have come to help them. The only words she could distinguish clearly was her own name whispered from M’s lips.

Deckard ran in with Hobbs at his side. His eyes widened at the sight before him. He had seen Brixton raise his gun in M’s direction, and Hattie forcing herself between them. Fury raged within him as his sister fell to the floor. Taking advantage of Brixton’s surprise, Deckard slammed into him. Hobbs joined him and they fought Brixton together.

M fell to her knees beside Hattie, trembling hands reaching out. She wasn’t surprised at Hattie’s actions, but that didn’t mean she wasn’t angry. 

Her hands ghosted gently over Hattie’s face, cupping it gently for a moment before moving to try to stop the bleeding. She must’ve shouted for help, but everyone was still busy fighting to save the world.

Hattie’s abdomen flowed steadily with blood, covering M’s elegant hands as she pressed against it. Hattie winced at the contact, opening her eyes to meet M’s furious ones. She didn’t care that M was angry with her, she had no regrets as long as she was able to save her. Hattie placed her hand over M’s wordlessly, maintaining eye contact.

M felt her fury dissipate slightly at the touch, softening at the pain etched on Hattie’s face.

“It’s been a bit of a day for you, darling.” M murmured, making Hattie chuckle softly.

“I’ve had worse.” Hattie replied, feeling a strange contentment as she lay in M’s arms.

M rolled her eyes at this. She tried to look around for Hobbs and Shaw, but their fight with Brixton had moved outside. At least Hattie couldn’t get any more hurt, though M wouldn’t put it past her.

“Would you like to meet my mother?” Hattie asked, her words startling M from her thoughts. She looked at Hattie in confusion.

“She’d have to not be in jail for that, my love.” M replied softly, her confusion growing at the amusement forming in Hattie’s eyes. 

“Stranger things have happened.” Hattie murmured back, her eyes beginning to flutter.

M noticed the weariness apparent on Hattie’s features, and desperately tried to keep her awake. She got Hattie to talk to her, to tell her again the story of how they met. Hattie complied, with a smile on her face that broke M’s heart even more. She hoped Hobbs and Deckard wouldn’t be long, she didn’t dare trying to move Hattie on her own. 

M was broken from her thoughts again when Hattie’s words broke off. Her eyes dove down to Hattie’s face in a panic, and she was relieved to see Hattie was still conscious. She followed Hattie’s eyes to the door, expecting to see another threat.

M blinked in surprise. A woman had entered the room, marching towards them with purpose. She had Hattie’s eyes, and M realised with a start that this was the famous Queen Shaw, Hattie’s mother.

Queenie’s eyes widened as she took in her daughter’s injuries. She had heard snippets about Hattie’s complicated relationship with M, and was secretly glad to see them together finally. However this current situation was not the meeting she’d been hoping for.

Queenie stopped walking as she reached the pair. She placed a comforting hand on M’s shoulder before bending down over her daughter. She brushed the hair from her daughter’s face, anger increasing at the pain she saw in Hattie’s features.

“Did you stop the virus?” She asked M with an impossibly smooth voice, as Hattie drifted from them again.

M confirmed that they had, and told Queenie of her son’s current location. Hattie’s mother seemed torn between helping her son and getting Hattie to safety. She had confidence in Deckard, and knew Hobbs would be helping him.

“Hattie told me she hadn’t seen you for years, how did you know how to find us?” M asked Queenie, confusion and exhaustion lacing her words.

“Hobbs told me.” Hattie’s mother answered simply, as she rose to her feet once more.

M looked up at Queenie, watching as she spoke into an earpiece.

“I’ve got a helicopter waiting.” She explained, moving to help M with Hattie.

“We can save her.”

-

It had definitely been a long day. Hattie could hear a loud engine, it sounded like a helicopter. Exhaustion settled deep in her bones as she tried to open her eyes. She had heard voices before but now everything was being drowned out. It must be a helicopter.

The noise got louder, echoing through her skull. Hattie groaned, and opened her eyes.

There were two people supporting her, she realised. Her hands were grasped by two different people. She blinked against the heaviness again.

Blurry faces came into focus. She must be unconscious still because her mother and M were existing in the same space. Hattie blinked again. They weren’t looking at her yet. She observed with surprise that both women holding her seemed to be regarding each other with respect. 

Hattie’s hands twitched and she realised she was awake, and her mother was here. Two pairs of eyes flickered down to her, both trying to conceal their fear. No words needed to be spoken, and Hattie couldn’t make out anything except the throbbing of the engine anyway. She squeezed the hands that held hers, and drifted away again.

-

When Hattie awoke again there was no more throbbing engine. She wasn’t being held by anyone. She felt soft pillows supporting her, and the faint beeping of a heart monitor. Her eyelids flickered, adjusting to the bright lights above her.

She could make out voices, they seemed far away. Hattie managed to open her eyes fully. She recognised where she was instantly - one of her mother’s secrets. She must not have been imagining that then, her mother had come for her.

She’s lying on her back. Without being able to sit up and watch them, she knows the voices outside belong to her mother and brother. She wonders if M is with them. 

This thought vanishes abruptly as she feels elegant fingers dance across her bruised knuckles.

“Hello, darling.” M murmurs, not bothering to conceal the relief in her tone.

Hattie turns her head to look at her. M looks weary, but still manages to make Hattie marvel at the way the light dances in her dark curls. M places her hand in Hattie’s, watching the adoration in her eyes with a smile.

Hattie goes to say something, but decides against it. She’s content to feel M’s hand in hers as it fills her with warmth, lifting the heaviness from her bones.

Her family seem to notice she’s awake, as they begin to move quietly into the room. Hattie’s surprised at their reluctance to intrude on a private moment. Deckard enters first, scratches and bruised littering his face. He kisses her forehead and grunts some words at her, before retreating to the corner of the room. 

Hattie sees her mother enter behind Deckard. She closes her eyes briefly, focusing on the weight of M’s hand in hers. Hattie knows she owes her mother something, she’s not sure what.

Queenie seems to notice her daughter’s turmoil, and Deckard and M both move to give the two of them space. M brushes her lips gently on Hattie’s cheek, before leaving her to face her mother.

They have a lot to catch up on.


End file.
